Hereinafter, a conventional shaver will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a conventional shaver, FIG. 2 is a perspective view showing the state in which a cartridge and a handle included in the shaver of FIG. 1 are separated from each other, FIG. 3 is an exploded perspective view showing the cartridge of FIG. 1, and FIG. 4 is a view showing the pivot structure of the cartridge of FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional shaver includes a cartridge 1 and a handle 2.
Here, as shown in FIG. 2, the shaver is constructed so that, when a button 2a provided on the handle 2 is pushed towards the cartridge 1, the cartridge 1 is separated from the handle 2.
Further, as shown in FIG. 3, the cartridge 1 includes a cartridge body 1a, a blade 1b, which is fastened to the cartridge body 1a, clips 1c, which hold the opposite ends of the blade 1b, a lubricating band 1d, which is provided on the upper portion of the blade 1b, and a housing 1f, which serves to couple the cartridge body 1a to the handle 2.
Pivot support shafts 1e extend from the opposite ends of the housing 1f to allow the cartridge body 1a to rotate around the pivot support shafts 1e. 
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 4, a coupling part 2b is provided on the front end of the handle 2, and is coupled to the housing 1f so that the cartridge 1 is removably coupled to the handle 2.
In the state where the coupling part 2b is coupled to the housing 1f, as the button 2a is manipulated, the coupling part 2b is separated from the housing 1f. 
However, the conventional shaver constructed as described above has the following problems.
The shaver is problematic in that the pivot support structure for rotating the cartridge body 1a is weak, so that the cartridge 1 may be undesirably separated from the handle 2 or may break when external force is applied to the cartridge 1 during the operation of coupling or removing the cartridge 1 to or from the handle 2 or during shaving.
In a detailed description, the shaver is constructed so that the pivot support shafts 1e for rotating the cartridge body 1a are directly coupled to the cartridge 1 via the housing 1f, so that all external force acting on the cartridge 1 is transmitted to the pivot support shafts 1e. Thus, when external force is applied to the cartridge 1 during the operation of coupling or removing the cartridge 1 to or from the handle 2 or during shaving, the pivot support shafts 1e may be undesirably removed from the cartridge body 1a, or may break.
Further, the shaver is problematic in that ends of the pivot support shafts 1e which are to be coupled to the cartridge body 1a are inserted into holes formed in the cartridge body 1a to support the cartridge body 1a, so that the force supporting the cartridge body 1a is weak. A plurality of faces, provided on the end of each pivot support shaft 1e, is cam-operated to rotate the cartridge body 1a, so that the cartridge body 1a cannot smoothly rotate.
Further, the shaver is problematic in that the coupling part 2b of the handle 2 is removably coupled to the housing 1f of the cartridge 1 using the elastic force of a spring, so that the removable structure is complex, and undesirable removal may occur when external force is applied.